


it's just me and you baby

by wrenlans (honeyandjam)



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Narcissism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Time Shenanigans, Unsafe Sex, maybe???, not really explained though, they're both of age if it isn't clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandjam/pseuds/wrenlans
Summary: Wyatt doesn't know if having sex with himself could be considered incest or masturbation, but he does know that it's a pretty good time.
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	it's just me and you baby

**Author's Note:**

> 4 reference:
> 
> the song: [wolfcat by still woozy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdsYiz9-Ru0&ab_channel=StillWoozy)
> 
> the [.pngs](https://twitter.com/wrenlans/status/1329534642773393408)

"Hyung....." 

"Ahhhh......Hyung....." 

Hyung huh. Wyatt supposes that's technically what he is. An older male. It's been what, 8? years since he's been back and living full time in Korea, and yet he always finds himself struggling a bit with honorifics. But it'd probably be anyone's guess as to how you refer to your older self that's currently fucking into you. 

He watches, mesmerized as his own eyelashes flutter with each thrust. He wraps his large hand around his younger self's waist and marvels at the difference. The tanned, veined skin of his hand stands out against the stark, milky white of his own younger tummy. He presses down, and holy shit, he thinks he can feel the faint outline of his own dick bumping up against his hand. He hears the other him let out a high whine, paler hand going to join his own in feeling the outline of himself. Wyatt doesn't know how to feel about how hot he finds the difference between the two, his own hand next to an almost identical version, minute variations discernible only to the two of them. 

"You like this?" 

All the other can respond with is a shaky nod. Of course he'd like this, Wyatt smiles to himself. He likes it too. The smile wanes a bit when he looks down at the almost concave expanse of stomach, boney ribs and hips jutting out like wrapping paper stretched taut over the edges of a box. 

"You should really be eating more. It's not worth getting hypoglycemia and pas-." 

His words all but die in the back of his throat as he watches himself rake over his body, eyes steadily and systematically taking in every taut muscle, every patch of flushed red skin. Jaeyoung's pupils are dilated, and he's staring at him with a feverish reverence that gives Wyatt goosebumps, fine hairs over his body standing at attention. 

"If I do, I'll get to look as good as you?" His younger self breathes out, delicately tracing the outlines of his abs, hands greedily exploring his other self's body while they have the chance. 

"Look as good as me? Fuck if only you could see yourself..." He sighs, hoping he can mirror even a tenth of the adoration in his eyes that he sees in himself. 

Wyatt slows down, shifting into a different angle, and he's hitting himself square in the prostate now. He can tell because the other him clenches, warm and tight around his throbbing dick and he slams his hips into that sweltering heat. He feels like if they were any closer, any sweatier they'd probably meld back together into one. But for now, by some strange, twilight zone occurrence, they're separate, and instead of doing anything normal or helpful to any of them, he's desperately fucking into his younger self. 

Spindly legs wrap around his midsection, urging for him to go deeper, as the younger him loudly moans. It sends electricity up his spine and through his scalp, the way he hears himself begging for more. He groans, chest heaving as he lifts his own lighter legs up further. He's so gone, brain fried from just how tight and hot it is around his dick. There's a fine sheen of sweat that's covering Jaeyoung from head to toe, and he looks so dreamlike and heavenly that Wyatt has to lean down and lick at his chest, just to make sure this is real. The salty, tangy taste prick at Wyatt's tongue, but he ignores it, focussing instead on the needy keening noise the other him makes. He sucks a dark nipple into his mouth and long fingers clutch tightly at his biceps. 

"Ohh.......I really like that.....m-more......" 

Wyatt's brain is going haywire. It's so surreal hearing his voice like this. This is nothing like listening to recordings or vlives back, but then again, he's never recorded himself doing this. Not one to disappoint anyone, least of all himself, he licks and bites at the hard nub, relishing in the way the fingers around his biceps squeeze and scratch. The wanton noises only get louder and higher. Wyatt didn't even know his voice could go that high, but it spurs him on, pace of his thrusts starting to increase. 

"Hnnnnn, ahhh-ffffffuck." 

He's so noisy. Was he always this noisy with everyone else? Wyatt thinks, giving the nipple one last twist before sliding off to look at how Jaeyoung is doing. Wyatt almost cums right then and there. All traces of shame obliterated long ago, the only thing left in its wake is pure lust. Jaeyoung's eyes are teary with unbridled want, streaking down his long, gleaming face. Skin not yet tanned by the elements flushes dark and deep like an overripe fruit, heavy and shuddering at every point of contact with the outside world. 

And his mouth. Oh his mouth. Pink and dewy with spit, wet with all the times he's run his ravenous tongue over them, puffy from being bitten down on, before giving it up and realizing that they both want to hear his cries. Wyatt lifts his head to lick at the line of drool from his younger's chin, carefully tracing it back into his mouth, where their mouths slot together like puzzle pieces, perfect and certain. It feels like home, the inviting heat enveloping both his mouth and his dick and he groans into the other's mouth, overwhelmed by how unreal this feels. 

"I-I'm so close." Jaeyoung whines into his mouth, unwilling to part with himself. "Can you-can you please touch me?" 

"Anything for you." 

Wyatt feels the building pressure coiling in his gut too, ready to burst at any moment. His hand trails down, pads of his fingertips brushing gently against crimson skin, before reaching the point where they're joined together. He runs a delicate finger across the rim, stretched tight around his cock, which earns him another high pitched whine. It's the reediest whine yet, which means they're both right at the edge, ready to tumble headfirst into the abyss below. 

He affectionately rubs at the other's balls before moving up, wrapping a loose fist around the dick currently dribbling out precum. Wyatt notices that Jaeyoung doesn't even have the fortitude to look anymore, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as they sprint towards the final hurdle. He fucks into him like it's the last thing he's ever going to do, rhythm and pace thrown to the wind as basic instinct kicks in and takes over his body as he chases the ever-growing euphoria escalating in his overheated core. 

With a loud shout, by who, neither of them can tell anymore, they cum at the exact same time, his own shooting straight into Jaeyoung as Jaeyoung spurts thickly into Wyatt's hands and all over his stomach. Wyatt has to blink a few times to refocus his vision, ears ringing painfully as his blood starts to circulate normally again. They're both still vibrating with overwrought tension. Wyatt wishes he could pull out but he's still so sensitive, so they stay like that for a few minutes, just breathing, until some semblance of consciousness returns to their bodies and Wyatt slowly, carefully, pulls out of his younger self. It's eerily silent now, both of them speechless as they stare at each other in a blissed-out post-orgasmic trance, not quite believing what just happened, but hoping it was real all the same. 

"We should probably do something about this." Jaeyoung whispers, hoarser than when they started. 

"What would we do?" 

"I don't know." 

"I don't know either." 

They both dissolve into laughter, gravity of the situation finally getting to them. Wyatt buries his head in the crook of Jaeyoung's neck and breathes in, the strangely familiar scent grounding him. 

"I'm too tired to do anything anyway."

"Me too." 

Slumping down into the bed, Wyatt decides that future him can deal with this, hopefully not in the same way he just did with his past self, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> shrek_smiling_defeatedly_with_hands_up.jpeg
> 
> someone needs to evacuate wyatt from my brain immediately i'm not fucking around
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wrenlans)


End file.
